1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small size vehicle, wherein a seat for a driver is provided at a rear portion of a vehicle body and an instrument panel, which a driver on the seat can visually observe, is provided at a front portion of the vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in an air bag apparatus provided in a small size vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, in a motorcycle disclosed in the official gazette of, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-219884, a single air bag in a folded state is disposed forwardly of a handle bar or the motorcycle.
In order to effectively constrain the driver on the seat, it is necessary for the air bag to be inflated and expanded to a wider range. If a single air bag is used such that it is expanded to a wide range, then it is difficult with a conventional small size vehicle such as a motorcycle to assure a space for accommodation of a large size air bag. Accordingly, it is sometimes necessary to effect significant design changes to accommodate such an air bag.